


Bringing Solace

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Cute Nico, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy Nico, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, I Haven't Read The Trials of Apollo, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Protective Nico, Romantic Fluff, Southern Will Solace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, rated for one (1) nsfw joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: Nico knows how much Will had been looking forward to seeing his mom again- it'd been more than a year since the last time he'd seen her in person, and Will had been gushing about finally letting Nico meet her when she visited.To receive news that her visit was postponed, when he'd been more excited for it than Nico had seen Will be for anything- the sadness that wells up in Nico's chest at the thought is almost unbearable.Silently, Nico opens his arms, and Will falls into them, burying his head in Nico's shoulder, his entire form trembling minutely. Nico presses a kiss to the top of Will's head and rubs soothing circles into his back. He stays silent- what is there that he could say? It's not like he could magically teleport Will's mother to Long Island- wait.
Relationships: Naomi Solace & Nico di Angelo, Naomi Solace & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 295





	Bringing Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I haven't seriously written a PJO fic since? I'm not sure, almost a decade? about 7-8 years I think. It's a ride being back in this fandom haha, but keep in mind that I haven't read Trials of Apollo and I only have basic knowledge of what happens in the series haha, so this is completely non-TOA compliant!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic, it's been a while since I've written this type of fic!

When Nico wakes up at noon and grabs a quick (unhealthy) lunch of Lucky Charms and chocolate milk, and Will doesn't immediately come storming into the dining pavilion yelling about balanced diets, that's when Nico knows something is wrong.

Usually, Will has a sixth sense for when Nico's doing something dumb or unhealthy- seriously, his boyfriend had quite literally hammered on the door of his cabin at three in the morning after Nico had returned from helping his dad with Underworld stuff, shadow travelling in with a bag of Mcdonalds.

(Privately, Nico thinks it's probably some child of Apollo skill, but he's never gotten around to asking.)

So when Will doesn't come to yell at Nico about proper nutrition, Nico frowns, grabbing an apple before heading towards the infirmary.

As he pushes open the door to the infirmary, Kayla greets Nico with a grin and a wave, rolling clean bandages to store. "Looking for Will? He's round the back, in his office."

"Thanks," Nico says, and heads towards Will's office.

He pushes open the door, and he won't admit it, but there's already a smile on his face simply at the sight of the back of Will's blond head.

"Hey, sunshine, have you had lunch? I brought you an apple-"

Will's head pops up from where he's bent over his desk, and Nico trails off as he's interrupted by a soft sniffle.

"Will?" Nico asks, making his way over to his boyfriend. _"Sole mio,_ are you okay?"

Will sniffs again, and Nico sees the way he brings a hand to his face.

When Will turns to look at him, his eyes are red-rimmed, and his smile is shaky even as he tries to keep it plastered across his lips.

"Ye-Yeah," Will says, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Yeah, Angel, I'm fine-"

Nico frowns. "You're clearly not, _tesoro,_ what's wrong?"

Will bites at his lip, but gestures for Nico to sit beside him, leaning against him after Nico settles in. Will sighs, and hands Nico the piece of paper that he was reading.

It's a letter, just a simple piece of A4 paper, handwritten in ballpoint pen, but Nico's eyes zero in on the sign-off, a hand-drawn heart and a "Love, Mom".

Nico's heart clenches in his chest. A letter from Will's mother- he knows how much Will loves his mom, how much he misses her because he hardly sees her- being an all-round camper, Will hardly goes home except for special occasions, and Nico knows that as a singer, Naomi Solace is hardly home as well, making it only logical for Will to spend his time at camp instead.

But what could have made Will so upset?

Steeling himself, Nico turns to the paper in his hands.

_My darling Will,_ the letter reads, in a neat hand so unlike Will's own chicken scratch. _I know I was supposed to be in New York early next month, but the tour's been postponed indefinitely because some of the stage props and effects team that we hire from closed down abruptly. I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I know you and I both were looking forward to this- I haven't seen you in ages, but I bet you've grown even taller than you were the last time I saw you! Don't be too upset, alright, sweetheart? I'll be down to visit you as soon as I can, and definitely when the tour finally gets around to continuing!_

Nico swallows, hard. He knows how much Will had been looking forward to seeing his mom again- it'd been more than a year since the last time he'd seen her in person, and Will had been gushing about finally letting Nico meet her when she visited.

To receive news that her visit was postponed, when he'd been more excited for it than Nico had seen Will be for anything- the sadness that wells up in Nico's chest at the thought is almost unbearable.

The Will that Nico sees is always smiling, always cheerful, so bubbly and bright and optimistic that sometimes Nico's convinced that simply being in his presence diminishes Nico's Underworld powers.

Seeing Will like this, eyes red-rimmed and swollen, tear tracks down his cheeks and eyes still glistening with more unshed tears- something in Nico's chest shatters at the sight. Will wasn't built to be _sad,_ Nico thinks. Will wasn't _meant_ to be sad.

Seeing Will sad was like- watching Percy fly, or Annabeth fail an exam- it just wasn't done.

Silently, Nico opens his arms, and Will falls into them, burying his head in Nico's shoulder, his entire form trembling minutely. Nico presses a kiss to the top of Will's head and rubs soothing circles into his back. He stays silent- what is there that he could say? It's not like he could magically teleport Will's mother to Long Island- wait.

Silently, Nico runs the logistics through his head. Shadow travelling to and from Texas wouldn't be too much of a strain- at least, not enough of a strain that Will would get worried. He would have to find accomodation for Will's mom, at least, before he went to fetch her, but that was a problem easily solved when one had access to the Underworld's quite literally limitless finances. New York was full of hotels, and Nico could quite easily get a room in one of them, even on such short notice- his dad actually owned quite a few of said hotels, Nico knew. Of course, he couldn't tell Will the plan, in case Naomi Solace didn't agree to come with Nico, or if she was too busy to come- and he would have to, of course convince her that shadow travelling was perfectly safe, if just a tad disorientating for first-timers.

But it was perfectly doable. It was well within his capabilities to do so, _and_ it would make Will happy- he had to try.

He just had to hope that Will had told his mother more about Nico other than just the fact that they were dating. Nico couldn't imagine what it'd be like if he'd appeared on Naomi Solace's doorstep and demanded that she follow him to another state altogether, if she didn't know who he was.

And, well, it would definitely be uncomfortable to meet Will's mom _without_ Will present, but- Nico was a hundred percent willing to deal with the awkwardness. He'd be willing to endure much more, if it made Will happy.

After all, Will was his sunshine- he made Nico happy, and it was the least Nico could do to return the favour.

* * *

Thankfully, Nico notes, he had had enough foresight to sneak a look at the return address on the envelope that Will had gotten from his mom.

Looking at the small town, Nico vaguely wonders what would have happened if he had just shadow travelled here with no address in mind other than "Will's mother's house".

It's a quaint neighbourhood, far smaller than the cities that Nico is used to, but still decently sized. If Nico had come here without an address in mind, he could have been stuck searching for Naomi Solace's house for _days._

But he has an address, so all he has to do is locate the right house. It doesn't take long.

Naomi Solace's house is a simple two-storey house with a fairly extensive garden, blue and gold trim and a rather idyllic scenery surrounding it. It's bordering a lake, and Nico can see the sun reflecting off the water, the little waves lapping against the shore.

It's a really beautiful house, and Nico finds himself imagining Will growing up here, playing in the garden or splashing in the lake, running wild and getting more and more freckles with every moment he spent in the sun. The image puts a small smile on Nico's face, and he has to shake himself out of his imagination, stepping forward to ring the doorbell.

(In the back of his mind, Nico wonders if this is really the best way to meet his boyfriend's mother for the first time, but then he dismisses the thought. Will's happiness is more important than formalities, no matter that it grated a little on the part of Nico that still clung to his 1930s sensibilities.)

The woman who answers the door has dark blonde hair and light brown eyes, and even though Nico knows Will got both his hair and eye colour from his dad, he can’t help but see the resemblance between Naomi Solace and his boyfriend. Will may have Apollo’s blue eyes, but he has his mother’s eye shape, and even though Naomi Solace’s hair is much longer than his boyfriend’s, both their hair curls around their faces the same way, frames their cheeks and softens their features. Naomi Solace blinks at him, eyebrows furrowing a little, and- oh, that’s the expression Will makes when he’s confused as well.

There is _so_ much of Will in his mother that Nico immediately feels at ease. He’s still a little nervous, anxiety in his belly, but it’s nowhere near how it was earlier, and when Nico tries to summon up a smile this time, it comes easily.

“Ms Solace?” He asks, and watches as the woman in front of him nods, still visibly confused.

“Sorry,” she says, nose scrunched up in confusion. “But who are you?”

“I’m Nico di Angelo, I know Will from Ca-”

“Oh! You’re Will’s boyfriend- oh, sweetheart, what are you doing all the way in Texas- come in, please, come in- are you here on a quest? Oh dear, are you injured- I’m sure I still have some ambrosia and nectar around here somewhere- Will left some the last time he was around-”

"It's okay- I'm fine, Ms Solace, I'm not injured-"

Naomi Solace pauses in her actions, and straightens back up, sinking into an armchair and gesturing to the sofa adjacent to her. "Oh. Well, take a seat then, Nico, and please, call me Naomi! What are you here for?"

"I-" Nico hesitates, shifting in his seat on the sofa. "Will told me- Will said you were supposed to visit him, but couldn't make it because of your tour being postponed-"

Naomi’s gaze sobers, and she looks down at her lap. She sighs. “Yes, I was supposed to be in New York on a tour in a few weeks’ time, and I was looking forward to seeing Will again- but circumstances didn’t like that, I suppose. It’ll be a while before I’m able to see Will again- I’m free for now, but this free time is tentative enough that I can’t leave for a long enough period to travel to another state altogether- the transportation time is simply too much- it’s likely that I’ll be called back with too short a notice to make the trip.”

Naomi’s lips twist, a soft, wan smile, and Nico sees the way her shoulders droop, the way her fingers twist around each other. But then she takes a shaky breath, draws herself up a little, and looks Nico in the eye. “Well, since I can’t see my son any time soon- will you tell me more about him? It’d be wonderful to hear about him from someone who loves him as well.”

Nico smiles a little, and feels his cheeks warm slightly. It’s not a secret that he loves Will, of course it isn’t, but to hear Will’s _mother_ say it out loud so casually, so matter-of-factly, when she’s _just_ met him- well, it sent something in Nico’s chest burning, a little like embarrassment, a little like pride. He twists his ring around his finger -a nervous tic that Will always took advantage of to tell when Nico wasn’t comfortable- and avoids Naomi’s gaze.

“That’s- That’s actually the reason I’m here. I’m-” Nico hesitates, biting at his bottom lip. How much has Will told his mom about Nico? Does she know whose son he is? If she doesn’t, would she begrudge him for it? Would she fear him? Disapprove of his relationship with Will? He wouldn’t blame her if she did- Will was bright and cheerful and bubbly, so effervescent that you didn’t even need to see him heal to guess who his father was.

How could a woman who’d fallen in love with the sun god ever approve of someone as dark and dreary as Nico? How could she approve of the son of the god of the Underworld?

But- he’d come here with one goal, and that was to offer Naomi Solace the chance to see her son. It was to _make Will happy._ And he wasn’t going to let anxiety get in the way of that. If she didn’t like him- well, if she didn’t approve of him- it would hurt, and it might strain his relationship with Will, but- he _loved_ Will, and Will loved him, and- there was no way that he would be able to hide his parentage from Will’s mother forever. Sooner or later, Naomi would find out who Nico’s father was, and if telling her now meant that there was a chance that he could make Will happy- well, it was a risk he was willing to take.

“I’m- I’m not sure how much Will has told you about me, but- my father is- my father is Hades, and-”

Naomi inhales sharply, but says nothing, and Nico’s heart pounds in his chest.

“I could- well, I can shadow travel, which is- I can essentially teleport to any place that I want to, and- I could- I could bring you with me to New York, to see Will-”

Naomi’s entire face lights up, and immediately Nico can see the striking resemblance between her and her son. She has Will’s smile, wide and genuine and happy, and Nico can’t help but offer a small smile back.

"Would you really?"

Nico ducks his head and nods. "I- it would make Will beyond happy, and- he's been upset, lately, ever since he got your letter. I'd do anything I could to see him smile again. I'm fine to shadow travel you over whenever you're ready, and I can settle accomodation for you while you're there- Dad owns a few hotels in New York and I can get you a room on short notice."

Naomi blinks, then laughs softly. "I guess Hades is the god of riches after all, right? Thank you so much, Nico, really. And thank you so much for- thank you for loving Will when I'm not there to."

Nico flushes. "...He's an easy person to love, ma'am."

Naomi laughs again, a brighter laugh this time, and, like practically everything else that she's done, it reminds Nico of Will. "I told you, Nico, call me Naomi. Now, if you don't mind hanging around for a little longer, I can go pack a small suitcase and be right back. How many days will I be staying there?"

Nico shrugs. "As long as you'd like, Ms- Naomi."

"Maybe a week, then," Naomi says, reaching out to ruffle Nico's hair. "Make yourself at home while I'm packing, Nico, I'll only be a moment."

* * *

"I have to ask," Naomi says as she unpacks her things. "You're the only demigod son of Hades, right?"

Nico nods. "Yeah, I am. I have a sister, though, but she's Roman, not Greek."

Naomi hums. "So you're the one that convinced Hades to join the battle against Kronos in Manhattan, then?"

"How did you know about that? It was so long ago-"

Naomi huffs an amused breath. "Will told me about it, all those years ago, immediately after the war. You wouldn't believe how much he'd gushed about you- I thought for sure he'd have asked to date you within the month."

"Will-" Nico pauses, blinking rapidly. "Will saw that? He's had a crush on me since the Titan War? I- I didn't know that-"

Naomi chuckles softly and pats Nico gently on the shoulder. "Will told me never to tell you that, but- I'm his mother, it's within my rights to embarrass him."

Nico can't help it- he returns Naomi's smile, and offers up a hesitant, "If you have any other embarrassing stories that you're willing to share- well, it's my duty as his boyfriend to embarrass him too, right?"

"Oh, I like you," Naomi says, and Nico can only grin back wryly.

* * *

In hindsight, Nico reflects, putting Naomi Solace up in a hotel room clearly wasn’t the best idea. Even as he bundles Will into a car and tells Jules to bring them to the hotel, he realises how dubious that instruction sounds.

He sees the way Will’s face scrunches up in confusion when he hears their destination, but other than that his boyfriend says nothing beyond an amused look and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Past the embarrassment, Nico feels a warmth bloom in his chest at the trust that Will has in him.

It’s only when Nico tugs Will up into the hotel lobby, and into an empty elevator that Will finally says something. “This is kinda forward for you, Neeks. Besides, you’re not even seventeen yet.”

Nico flushes, and shoves Will not-so-gently in the chest. “Shut up, Solace, that’s not the reason I’m bringing you here-”

Will just laughs, bright and mirthful, and presses a kiss to Nico’s cheek. “Relax, Angel, I was joking. You’re cute when you’re flustered, y’know? I hope Jules doesn’t tell your dad where you went, I _really_ don’t want to be smited by Hades over a misunderstanding.”

Nico freezes. “I didn’t think of that. Well, I don’t _think_ Jules reports my movements to Dad… I hope.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dad actually likes you- I doubt he’d smite you over something as trivial as this,” Nico says, waving a hand. “Besides, you’re like Persephone’s favourite in-law, she’s not gonna let Dad smite you unless you piss her off too.”

“Well,” Will starts. “I wouldn’t call it _trivial,_ but that _is_ marginally more reassuring than before, I suppose. Will you tell me what we’re doing here, though?”

“You’ll find out soon, don’t worry,” Nico says, grabbing Will by the hand once the elevator doors open and dragging him out. He navigates down the corridor to Naomi’s room, and presses the doorbell, then waits.

Beside him, Will blinks at him, brow furrowed.

“We’re… visiting someone?” He asks, and Nico is fairly certain the way he slips his hand into Nico’s and interlaces their fingers is an unconscious gesture, but it still makes something in Nico melt. “Did Chiron send you to pick up a new camper without telling me or something?”

Nico arches an eyebrow. “Why would we be picking up a new camper from a hotel ro-”

The door opens, and Nico cuts himself off, seeing the way Will’s expression goes slack in surprise.

“Will!” Naomi cries, lunging forward to grab Will in a tight hug, and it’s really only then that Nico realises that Naomi is more than half a head shorter than her son, even if they look almost like carbon copies of each other, save the hair and eye colours. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s so good to see you-”

Naomi breaks away to look over her son at an arm’s length, gaze sweeping almost critically over Will. “Oh, you’ve gotten taller, Will, look at you! And you look so grown up now!”

Then Naomi lets go of Will, and Nico doesn’t even have the time to react before she’s lunging forward to pull him into a hug as well. “Nico, thank you _so_ much for arranging this- you’re a sweetheart, you really are, I can see why Will loves you so much- Thank you for taking care of him-”

Nico flails a little, surprised by the hug, panic running through him- how does he react to this? Should he pat her back? Should he hug her back? Should he just stay still until she lets go? What should he say-

But then Naomi’s arms tighten a little around him, and Nico meets Will’s gaze over the top of her head, and- oh, Naomi hugs just like Will does- soft and warm and safe, and the panic withdraws as abruptly as it came, leaving Nico to sag slightly, one hand gingerly coming up to pat at Naomi’s back before she pulls away, pulling the door wide open and gesturing them into the room.

Nico has to all but drag Will in, stunned as he is, and then it's a long moment before Will physically shakes himself out of his shock.

“Mom?” The whisper is soft, still a little dazed, a little disbelieving, and Nico’s chest aches a little when Will looks up and there are tears in those blue eyes.

Naomi laughs softly, a little shakily, and hugs Will again. "It's me, sweetheart, it's me."

Nico hears Will's breath hitch in his throat, sees the way Will buries his face in his mom's shoulder, and his heart aches even more. How long has Will missed his mother? How long has he been hiding this homesickness behind smiles and duties and laughs?

"That's a good boyfriend you have there, sweetheart," Naomi says, running her fingers through Will's hair. "You'd best do your utmost to keep him."

Nico flushes, sinking slightly into the shadows, and Will hiccups a little, laughing wetly. "I know, Mom, I know."

Then Will is reaching out to drag Nico into the hug too, a move so sudden that coming from anyone else, it would likely have startled Nico enough that he would have shadow travelled away by instinct. But it's Will, so Nico just jerks a little, surprised, but takes the gesture as it is.

Will's cheek is still damp as it rests against the top of Nico's head, but his lips press lightly against Nico's forehead and Nico feels the way they curl into a smile.

"Thank you so much for this, Angel," Will murmurs against his skin, voice hoarse. "Thank you _so much."_

Nico can only nod, his words lodged in his throat at the sheer emotion in Will's voice. He hums in acknowledgement, the most sound he can make right now, and reaches for Will's hand.

He laces their fingers together, his boyfriend's hand warm and calloused and familiar in his own, and for a long moment Nico can almost forget that they aren't alone, before he finally pulls away from the hug. Will lets him go easily, knowing how Nico can only tolerate hugging for a set amount of time, and Nico squeezes his hand lightly before letting go, settling himself in an unobtrusive corner and watching contentedly as Will turns his attention back to his mother.

Nico lets the soft chatter of catching up wash over him, the gentle drawl of Will's accent getting stronger with every word, and well... if Nico's smiling, he doesn't have to admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_clouddreamer/)  
> Pop over and say hi!


End file.
